Only To Me, No Other
by NoirCiel
Summary: Fallen in love with the beautiful Christine Daaé, Erik Stoker decides to... 'take her from the world' after she cancels their music lessons together due to suspicion of his over-caring attitude. Modern-Day
1. Prologue

**FULL SUMMARY : **

**Erik Stoker has fallen in love with his student, Christine ****Daaé who is seven years below his own age. However, when Christine starts suspecting something in his over-caring behavior, she cancels off her lessons with him.**

******Erik's obsession with her is dangerously high, though. And he decides to kidnap her, never to share her with the rest of the world. Especially her boyfriend, Raymond de Chagny. But what Erik doesn't know is that Christine can be _quite_ stubborn and rebellious.**

* * *

**PROLOGUE :**

_**Modern Day : Christine's School - Music Room  
**_

_**Christine Daaé took a ballpoint pen**_ from her case and scribbled into her notebook hurriedly - why was her music teacher always speaking this fast? She could barely keep track of what she was saying! Beside her, her best friend Meg Giry was staring out of the glass window, obviously bored and obviously not paying attention to a word that Madam Sergon was speaking. But as always, she was usually this pigheaded. She let out a soft sigh and nudged Christine.

"Madam Sergon is like, seriously boring," she muttered under her breath, shooting the middle-aged woman a look as the teacher ranted on about famous musicians such as Beethoven and Mozart. Christine giggled, her hand still moving rapidly as she glanced at her friend.

"Music is interesting. But she's definitely the wrong teacher to teach us." she agreed. Meg snorted and twirled a strand of straight blond hair, her brown eyes rolling in a circular motion. To Meg, music was just another horrible subject that all students at their school had to take, not a hobby or interest. She was more into make-up and style rather than studying and reading like a fat, green little worm wearing thick glasses with a thick book on its thick body.

"Pft, music? It's interesting? Learning more about 'MAC' products are so much better, _mademoiselle_!" she sneered, her French accent slipping out. Christine just shrugged and placed down her pen when Sergon finally stopped babbling and had started writing on the board instead.

"Well, _missar, _I like music more than _späd!_" she said, allowing her Swedish personality to take over. Meg playfully hit her friend's shoulder. Being a French person, she couldn't understand a word that Christine would say in Swedish language.

"Hey! Don't speak in Swedish, I won't be able to understand you!" she protested and Christine chuckled. To her, just one word in Swedish was a whole paragraph to her. Meg let out a 'haye...' sound and watched as Sergon started to speak about Mozart's life.

"Now, Mozart was just 5 when he started composing? _Dude_, that guy is like Einstein!" Meg's jaw dropped. Christine laughed quietly and started writing again. Suddenly, Surgeon's head snapped and her eagle-like eyes stared at Meg.

"Do you have a question, Miss Giry?" she asked sharply, pushing up her glasses back onto her oily nose. Meg's eyes widen and she shook her head innocently.

"Not at all, Madam Babb- I mean, Madam _Sergon_." she said sheepishly, lowering her head. Sergon eyed her for a few seconds before nodding curtly and returning to her beloved whiteboard. Christine held in her laughter - Meg was the practical joker, at least, to her. But after talking about musical things, she remembered her private lesson at her tutor, Erik Stoker's, house after school.

* * *

**_Modern-Day : Erik's House - Sitting Room_**

"Again, Miss Daaé!" Erik Stoker sighed, shaking his head as he ordered her to sing the last verse again. Christine blinked and nodded before taking a deep breath. Singing such a high note was obviously difficult for her. But before the notes could pour out of her mouth, Erik waved a hand.

"Perhaps, we shall take a short break before continuing. You seem distracted lately, Miss Daaé. Your singing talents are usually not this...bland." he sighed once more, leaning back into the plush chair. Christine's head drooped and Erik glanced at her, sensing that something was wrong.

"Are you alright, Miss Daaé?" he questioned, his tone suddenly soft and kind. Although this wasn't the first time Erik had acted like that, it still shocked Christine. She was beginning to think her tutor was abnormal, able to switch from sides to sides. She didn't allow the face to pass through her, instead, she looked up and tried to smile.

"It's fine, Mr Stoker. I just...never-mind. Shall we continue?" she offered, unable to cover up her sadness. Erik narrowed his eyes and stared at her, this action made her flinch. Whenever he looked at her, it seemed as though he was peering into her soul.

"Not just yet, Miss Daaé. I sense that something is bothering you," he said slowly, pushing himself up from the chair by an inch. "Would you care to tell me about it? I don't fancy a sorrowful voice singing such a cheerful song," he pointed at the sheets of papers lying on the coffee table in front. Christine shook her head.

"I'm fine," she muttered, a bit more firmly, "Let's continue our lesson." Erik eyed his student, his face emotionless. Lying wasn't easy for someone like Christine. Lying required a mask of fake words and face features, not troubled faces and dejected tones. Moreover, he nodded.

"Very well, we will start from the start then. Get ready." he said flatly. Christine reached for the piece of paper quickly and due to her...recklessness, if it could be called that, she sustained a paper cut. Almost immediately, she withdrew her hand back. Erik's head shot up and he stood up, leaving the well-furnished sitting room. Christine stared after him as he re-entered within a nanosecond with a first-aid kit grasped firmly in his gloved hands. Christine's gaze shifted to his black gloves. It had always occurred to her on why he always wore that white porcelain mask that covered part of his face and why he was always dressed in black. 'Man in Black 4? Seems like it.' she once thought.

"Ah, there's no need, Mr Stoker! It's just a small cut-" she tried to say but Erik cut her off.

"Infection may settle in, now sit back down, Miss Daaé." he interrupted, jerking his head to the white armchair. Christine hesitantly took her seat again and watched silently as the box filled with bandages and medication was open. Erik shot a glance at her.

"May I?" he asked, reaching for her 'injured' hand. Christine quietly said 'yes' and Erik took it with such gentleness, surprising her. He retrieved a small yellow bottle and a roll of white cloth from the box and placed it on the table. Kneeling down, he inspected the cut.

"It will hurt when I apply this onto your wound. Please hold it in." he said softly, taking the bottom again and he began to unscrew the small black cap. Christine watched him - it would hurt? It was just a small cut! Erik poured a bit of its contents onto the cut and a stinging pain shot through Christine, causing her to wince. Erik ignored her and closed the glass bottle. He then took the bandage and carefully wrapped it around her ring finger. Slowly, the pain ebbed away and Christine let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," she smiled slightly but he didn't reply. Instead, he just stared at her hand which was still in his. Christine fidgeted uncomfortably but was too polite to snatch her hand back.

"Mr Stoker?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowing together. Erik, who seemed to had been in a trance, looked up. Instead of looking calm and collected as usual, he looked...frustrated. Christine's own sky-blue eyes widen, his eyes were mismatched. She never noticed it before. One was a bright yellow while the other was a fierce amber that seemed to be burning. In fact, both eyes seemed to be glowing.

"Christine..." he whispered, unconsciously caressing her pale hand. Christine swallowed - this was getting too much for her. First his caring behavior, second his insistence to apply medicine onto her cut and third, caressing her hand and calling her 'Christine' rather than 'Miss Daaé'? 'This...is getting freaky.' she thought worriedly. Suddenly, her instincts told her to leave the house and to never come back. And Christine did just that.

"I'm sorry, Mr Stoker. I...I have to go." she pulled her hand back and nervously stood up. She headed for the closed door and swung it open. Looking back, she noticed that Erik was watching her, his flaming eyes seeming to burn with pain. "I'm really sorry," she repeated, "But I'm cancelling our lessons from now on. Bye." With just that, she practically ran from the house, her files stuffed with musical sheets tucked beneath her arm.

As the sound of the door slammed behind the running figure, Erik remained in his position. Cancel their lessons? His only time to interact and see her? How dare she do such a thing! Another image of her flashed through his blank mind. She was so beautiful. Brown-golden curls and bright blue eyes...she was perfect. And now the little light in his life was trying to dim itself out? Without knowing it, his fists clench together and his eyes hardened. Christine belonged to _him. _And no other.

* * *

**E/N : Please leave your reviews! It would give me more motivation! Free virtual...glasses of milk for everyone who reviews! :3**


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 :**

**_Modern-Day : Christine's House - Bedroom  
_**

**_Christine was lying in her canopy_** bed that her foster mother, Mama Valerius as she addressed her, had bought. It was a beautiful cream-white color and the blankets were thick and snugly. Christine wasn't enjoying the comfort of the material though, for her mind was troubled and wandering. She stared at the ceiling and memories of her first lesson with Erik found their way back into the world...

* * *

_**Modern-Day : Christine's Memories - Lessons**  
_

_"Well, this is it..." she muttered to herself, lifting her head to stare at the modern three-storied house with grand decorations planted around. Meg's mother, Madam Giry, had offered to sign her up to a friend of hers for singing lessons. When Christine had accepted that offer gratefully, Mdm Giry gave her a slip of paper. Written neatly in black ink was her new teacher's address.  
_

_"Take a deep breath, just enter and be polite to whoever is in there..." as she spoke to herself in an attempt to calm herself down, she felt that she was going mental. It was abnormal to mutter and mumble to your own reflection. She swallowed. Even though she knew it was just a human inside waiting for her and not a demon, she was still nervous. She did not know who the man was and what were his methods of teaching music. Would he yell? Was he a friendly or impatient person? Christine definitely had no clues or hints about his personality. Although she had tried in vain to get Madam Giry to at least tell her a bit about him, the only sentence she had managed to decode was that he was a serious and calm man. Taking a deep breath, she placed her hand firmly onto the doorknob and pushed it.  
_

_"Mr..." she glanced down at the paper again and completed what she wanted to say, "Mr Stoker?"  
_

_"You must be Christine __Daaé_, my new...student." a quiet voice sounded from behind a black armchair. Christine blinked - looks like Madam Giry had already informed him of a new pupil he would be taking. All of a sudden, the chair swung and seated on it was a thin, slender man. He was all dressed in black and his hands were gloved. It wasn't surprising. Christine knew many people who loved the color but what really stirred her curiosity was his mask. A thin, white mask that shrouded away part of his face, leaving his thin lips at the bottom. His skin was unnaturally pale, that making him resemble some sort of mystical creature. Dead yet alive.  


_"Yes, I'm Christine," she replied back, her words coming out more confident than she expected. Mr Stoker gave her a small nod and his icy stare moved away to the chair beside. Knowing that he wished for her to take a seat, she sat.  
_

_"I would not go through the troubles of introducing so we shall start our lessons immediately without any delays," he said stonily, reaching for a stack of printed papers on the table in front. Christine ducked her head.  
_

_"I'll need to put my phone on silent mode then, Mr Stoker..." she explained. She thought that his forehead had creased and it definitely wasn't a good start for her. Without waiting for his reply, she dug into her bag and swiftly muted her phone before keeping it.  
_

_"We would go through the tune of-"  
_

_"I also have to text my boyfriend to not send me any messages as well, he often calls and texts me," Christine had unintentionally interrupted him and her cheeks flushed. She should come prepared for the future lessons. Mr Stoker's eyes narrowed into slits.  
_

_"Be quick, Miss Daaé! If you have come here just to shorten your learning time in my classes, you might as well not come here at all!" he snapped, an edge in his voice. Christine gulped and she stumbled while her thumbs rapidly moved over the smooth screen.  
_

_"Okay, I'm done," she announced, storing her piece of device away. Mr Stoker glared at her for a moment and Christine felt his eyes burning through her. After a few moments had past of awkward silence, he fingered the words on the papers.  
_

_"I will play this piece and-"  
_

_"Mr Stoker? I forgotten to inform my foster mother where I am."_

* * *

**_Modern-Day : Christine's House - Bedroom_**

The memory made Christine want to laugh. After she had told him, Erik had burst into anger. But her amusement did not last long as the earlier events flashed once more. 'Why was he caressing my hand in such a manner?' the same thought ran through again and again. Christine blinked. The way that Erik held her hand seemed so...possessive. That he was afraid to let go in fear that she might leave him. She let out a troubled sigh. Everything had been fine until _it_ had happened. Then, her mind drifted on a rotting piece of log towards the sea...she snapped out of it and horror consumed her._  
_

Clasping her hands to her mouth from keeping her to scream like a banshee, her eyes grew larger and wider with shock and comprehension. 'No...don't tell me he's...' Christine shook her head wildly, she wouldn't believe it. She couldn't. She buried her head into the soft pillow - she needed time to be alone.

* * *

_**Modern-Day : Erik's House - Private Study**_

Erik sat at his computer, staring into the bright screen. On it was many different boxes of the areas around a mansion at the end of the street. A smirk played on his lips - how easy it was to hack into the house's security system and shut down all of it! Even the companies that claimed their protection was 'unbreakable', he had managed to get it with just a few simple clicks. Installing cameras around was an easy task as well for everyone around the district was too wrapped up in their own little worthless lives to notice.

However, only one place was the only location he was going to pay a little visit to. And that was the bench built onto pavement surrounding the park.

* * *

**E/N : How short is this? Ouch, I can barely read this not-so-well-written page of computer letters myself! Still, hope this is enough for you guys. Free Stickys for everyone! Watermelon Rock seriously tastes good.**


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 :**

**_Modern-Day : Christine's House - Bedroom_**

Christine's eyes snapped open and she stared around, dazed. Had she fallen asleep? Probably so. Propping herself up with an elbow, she glanced at the digital clock at the bedside. '7pm? Seriously?' she thought, squinting at it. 'Yup. Seriously.' she groaned inwardly - had she really slept for that long? The last time she checked, it was only 2pm in the afternoon! **_  
_**

"Might as well take a shower..." she muttered. Still half consumed by sleep, she slowly got off the bed and smoothed out the duvet before heading towards her personal bathroom with a towel and necessary things tucked inside. Hot water would do her a power of good. After a few moments, Christine stepped out and the hot steam drifted from behind her. Closing the door, she sat down by her bed and stared at the ceiling, not knowing what to do. Then, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered and Meg's bubbly voice sounded over the speakers.

"Hey, Christine! I tried calling you earlier, why didn't you pick up?" she asked, a hint of concern in her voice. Christine hesitated and while on the line, she checked the 'Calls' list. True, Meg had tried dialing for over three times.

"I...I fell asleep. Sorry."

"Oh, well, okay then," Meg sounded unsure but it immediately evaporated and was replaced with excitement instead. "Anyways, I'll just get straight to the point of why I am calling you. Since tomorrow is the start of the summer holidays, wanna go out tomorrow?" Christine felt the edges of her lips curving upwards - it seems as though Meg had impeccable timing of calling.

"That sounds great! When and where do we meet?" she asked, all of a sudden feeling eager. She heard Meg's soft laughter before she replied.

"Slow down there girl! We could meet at 8am in the morning at CafeAhoy. Sounds suitable?"

"Sure, guess I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!"

"Bye, girlfriend!"

Christine killed the call and turned her head to the window - the sun had not set yet. Perhaps it was time for her daily jog around the pavement. Getting up from her resting place, she opened her white wardrobe and picked a suitable outfit - white shorts, sneakers, tank top and a thin waist jacket, all of them in a foam-white color. She entered the restroom again, locking the door firmly behind her.

* * *

_**Modern-Day : Erik's House - Private Study**_

Erik's eyes bore into the bright, shiny plasma screen - Christine had not left the house yet. Which was strange as she was usually punctual in her daily jogs around. 'Maybe she's having a chat with someone on the phone...' he nodded to himself - he'll wait. After a few more seconds of 'worth-it' waiting, a slim slender figure appeared in one of the boxes that he had been checking for so long - the pavement.

Standing up from his chair, he swiftly got dressed and he took a black shoulder bag which contained the necessary items from his desk. He shot a glance at the computer again, just to make sure he wouldn't get the wrong person. Confirming it, he spun around to the door and like a graceful panther, he left his house.

* * *

_**Moder-Day : Around Christine's House - Near the Pavement**_

_"I don't believe in miracles, I never did_

_Nothing ever happens here, so sick of it..."_

The catchy lyrics burst in Christine's ears as she started her second round around the her house. It was unusual really, that no beads of sweat were dribbling down her temples even after the long distance of slow running. Slowing down slightly, she adjusted her earphones and pushed in her iPhone deeper into her pocket for the fear that it may just drop out. The streets were deserted, with no one dashing around or children playing. Everyone had left to the safety of their homes. Everyone with the exception of Christine._  
_

_"I-I-I told you_

_I-I-I need to_

_Get-get myself into something new..."_

Christine sang the beating words mentally in her head and she turned a corner towards a bench near the pavement that circled around the park. She stopped and kneel(ed) down to tighten her shoelaces when a cloth pressed itself roughly onto her face. Struggling wildly, she felt her world drifting to darkness and her eyelids drooped. But her kidnapper had not seen the earplugs and phone lying on the stone ground that had fallen out during Christine's desperate attempt to get away. The music playing silently through it.

Erik remained pressing the drug-scented towel to her nose and when he was certain that she had passed out, he retrieved a needle from his bag which was filled with a mysterious looking liquid. Gently, he inserted the sharp point to her pale skin and waited till the anesthetic did its work. A feeling of guilt speared him as he stared at her, unconscious and oblivious to the world. But, it _had_ to be done. She _needed_ to see that.

"I'm so sorry, Christine..." he whispered, lifting her into his arms and he walked over to his black Jaguar that was packed a few meters away. It was interesting, that Christine did not seem to notice a black figure waiting in the vehicle. But then, he knew that she didn't really take note of others. Dumping his bag to the back of the seat, he slowly placed Christine in the front passenger seat and he himself got into the driver's chair.

'I'll take you away from this world filled with cruelty, and away from that insolent boy,_' _he grimaced at the thought of his sweet Christine's arrogant boyfriend - Raymond de Chagny. How she had managed to stand his proud and boastful behavior, he did not know. But what he did know was that she deserved better. His blood began to let little bubbles rise to the surface - did they have any intimate moments? Did that foolish kid try to take advantage of _his_ innocent and pure Christine? He shook his head, she was with _him _now. And no one else would ever have her.

Accelerating, he sped off, eyes dark and face expressionless.

* * *

**E/N : Well, this chapter sucks. I think my writing skills are dropping. Somehow, my other fanfiction is so much easier to type out and my writing there seems so much better. Oh, don't you just love mint cookies and ice-cream?**


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 :**

_**Modern-Day : Erik's House**_

The car braked quietly in front of a tall, white house. Its walls weren't cement, but glass that did not allow nosy passerby to peek into the house. Surrounding the building were large oak trees with a bench located in the far back. Red roses and other species of flowers grew on the green grass. Indeed, it looked modern and expensive. Erik unstrapped his seat-belt and got off his car. He walked over to the side and opened the doors. There, on the seat, was a sleeping Christine. Her eyelids were shut and her skin seemed to glow as night approached. Erik's amber eyes remained fixed on her face - she was _too _beautiful. Only an angel could have her face and personality. He removed her seat-belt and using a bridal-style carrying way, he carried her to the front porch after slamming the doors with his feet and locking the glossy Jaguar. The glass doors slid automatically as he entered the fancy living room which was furnished with expensive furniture and technology. He walked up the white spiral stairs where a second level waited with many doors leading into many rooms. He stopped in front of a door which had words labelled in gold on it : _Christine._

"Here we are," he murmured, stepping inside. The cool breeze that blew from the air-conditioner located on the wall kept the room cold and protected from the frowning sun as rays of sunlight shone through the windows. Erik shielded his eyes. He wasn't particularly fond of the heat and light but he knew that his beloved did. Gently and patiently, he laid the motionless body onto the soft springy mattress and swung his head around. He had been preparing for this day to come. When Christine would finally be with him, when she would probably learn to love a monster like him. But then, clouds of doubt poofed into his head. What if she _didn't_ show any interest in him? What if she tried to escape? Or worse, proclaim that she_ hated_ him for taking her away! He shook his head - she was too polite and obedient to do such rude things. But then, a hand had unknowingly moved up to touch his mask cautiously. He blinked. But what if Christine did hate him ever since he had helped her treat her cut? He looked at her and took in her beauty.

Oh, what longing he felt for her! Couldn't she take a hint? Ever since their first lesson together, Erik had started to form feelings that he could not identify in his heart after a few weeks. He couldn't explain it but it felt warm and fuzzy whenever he glanced at her or even think about her! But now, he knew that it was love. He took a step back, his focus still locked on her. He reluctantly left the room and closed the door - feeling a bit excited at the thought of her waking up and her bright almond-shaped eyes open.

* * *

**_Modern-Day : Erik's Memories - Lessons_**

_"Hello, Mr Stoker," Christine's voice sounded when she entered his house. As usual, he was seated on his armchair and was waiting for her arrival. Christine appeared in the hallway, dressed stylishly and it proved that she had a brilliant taste in fashion. Erik watched her from the hole in his half-mask as she took a seat. She seemed to pick up things quickly and ever since when he blew up at her the first time they met, she was prepared for every class during the weeks._

_"We shall now start with one of my own composed music," he announced and felt an arrow of satisfaction shoot through him when Christine's blue eyes grew paler and wider. Obviously, who would have suspected that a man wearing a mask would actually be a creative and musical genius?_

_"Okay," her reply surprised him. It did not sound shocked, but impressed! Forcing himself to not smile at her response, he hastily grabbed the sheet of papers from his bag and gave a printed copy to his student. Christine took it and at once she took a good look through it. _

_"It seems...complicated," she commented, her eyebrows furrowing as she scanned through the papers._

_"Of course, if you had sang an beginner's song for children, what makes you think that you could improve?" he replied a bit coldly. Christine did not flinch nor react, she had grown accustomed to his behavior and did not mind it at all. But she did get a bit annoyed and tired when he would always interrupt her singing or speech. "As expected, she is unique,' Erik thought as he sat down by his shiny black piano._

_"Well, I think that if I sang a child's song, it would help me to warm up my voice before moving on to others," Christine said quietly as Erik flexed his fingers. Not bothering to turn his head around, he glared at her from the corner of his eyes._

_"You can do that by humming beneath your breath, Miss Daaé. Now, get ready for I shall start the opening of the song," he instructed icily. He may had seemed cold and rude in the outer but in the inner, he just wished to hold Christine in his arms and run his gloved hands down her soft curls. Ah, what sort of beast was he? Telling off his poor, sweet Christine off even though her suggestion was so sensible and true! But, he couldn't let his emotions for her slip. If she knew, she was bound to run off and never return to him! Instead, she'll go to that fashion slave of hers! No, he wouldn't allow it._

* * *

_**Modern-Day : Erik's House**_

Chuckling softly to himself as not to wake the dozing figure, he silently glided out of the door, closing it shut behind him.

* * *

**E/N : Okay, I know some of you think that I am copying Eriksangel's 'I Belong To You' fanfiction. Let me make this clear, I am not. Though some of the paragraphs in my story are similar to hers and are inspired by her chapters, the rest comes from my own ideas. Please do not accuse me without sorting it clearly with others.**


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 :**

**_Modern-Day : Erik's House - Christine's Bedroom_  
**

Christine's eyes drew up like curtains and she leaped up from the bed immediately, wildly looking around. The last thing that she could remember was a soft material roughly pushing itself to her nostrils and next thing, she was in this unfamiliar bed in this unfamiliar room. 'Where am I?' she thought, worried as she stared around. It was pretty but yet it did not ease the panic thumping in her heart. Lifting the blanket off of her body, she got off the bed and headed towards the windows where curtains were drawn over it. She peered out and froze - it was dark. She shrieked as a hand descended onto her shoulder.

"Calm down, Christine," an all-too-familiar voice smoothly said. She whirled around and the person who stood in front of her confirmed her suspicions.

"Mr Stoker!" she gasped, shocked all the same. Erik smirked, she had recognized him through the large amount of anesthetic injected into her bloodstream. Christine was glaring at him, fury and sadness battling in blue pools. Her fists were clenched tightly into balls of stone till it grew white and her lips were pursed tightly in a straight line - she was not pleased.

"Why have you brought me here?" she snapped, her eyes narrowed into snake-like slits as she stared at him. Erik did not reply. It was...surprising. This was first time he had ever heard or seen Christine this angry and snapping at others. But then, who wouldn't be frightened and angry at a dangerous man dragging them away from the comforts of their lives?

"I have...rescued you from the world that lacks humanity, Christine," was his soft reply. Christine's jaw dropped open but quickly closed up again, dumbstruck as she stared at her former teacher whom she had previously looked up to so much. All respect for him were rapidly dissolving now. What he did was too far!

"You _rescued_ me? This isn't rescuing, Mr Stoker! It's kidnapping, it's a sin!" she protested, her voice starting to shake. Erik had not answered for he was gazing at her - even when she was bubbling with anger, she seemed so appealing. Indeed, indeed, she was an angel. _His _angel. At that precise moment, Christine wavered and she had to grab onto the edges of the bed to keep herself from falling.

"Are you alright?" he asked, a huge tone of worry in his voice. Christine shook her head, her world was getting blurry. What had he done to her?

"I'm fine, just a bit dizzy..." she muttered, forcing herself to stand upright. Erik sighed.

"Perhaps you should rest on your bed for a while, Christine. The anesthetic must have made you this uncomfortable," he suggested gently and Christine's blood boiled. Aesthetic? 'This guy is creepy!' she thought.

"You gave me _what?_" she hissed, advancing towards him aggressively. It was unlike of to act this way but trying to calm herself down just irked her even more, this was reality! It's not as if she fell asleep again she would wake up on the pavement where she had passed out! Erik blinked.

"Aesthetic," he replied calmly, "It's not toxic or a dangerous substance, my dear, no worries." Christine gaped at him - he was a mad man!

"How did you get in here without making a sound?" she demanded, remembering on how stealthily he had entered the room without her knowledge. Erik chuckled and waved his hand. 'Since he loves waving his hands so much, why don't he wave to the police instead...' Christine darkly thought as his mouth opened.

"It's all natural for me, Christine. Now, you should get some sleep first before we continue our little chat," he said, turning to the door. Christine was flabbergasted and as the door closed, she heard its lock. He was_ locking_ her in? Was she a prisoner in this place? And maybe the next time he entered, she would have to wear chains and tattered clothing? And then she would not be able to move around but just huddle in the corner like a tortured mutt? 'High chance on _that_ happening...' she growled.

'Wait! My phone!' she thought, excitement surged in her and she hurriedly place her hand into the pockets of her shorts. Feeling around, she felt horror spreading and her previous happiness and relief was soaked up. It wasn't there! Had he taken it? She slumped onto the carpeted floor and curled up into a ball - this was a nightmare.

* * *

**_Modern-Day : Erik's House - Private Study_**

Erik was sitting by his laptop - his eyes searching around the boxes, had he left anything there? He needed to make sure that there was no pieces of clues or evidence that could be given to the annoying police. 'Nothing...' he looked at the places again. Nothing.**_  
_**

He was just standing up when a white tiny object caught his eye. Looking back, he realized it was Christine's phone. Along side it was a long white wire - her earplugs. Erik quickly left his study and stopped in front of the room he had recently left.

"Christine?" he called. There was no answer. "Christine?" Still silence. He moved his head closer to the door but heard nothing. Turning away, he went down the stairs to the front door - he needed to retrieve that phone before anyone else did.

* * *

_**Modern-Day : Erik's House - Christine's Bedroom**_

Christine had heard Erik calling her name but she didn't answer back, she was felt like it was all a dream. "Gosh, why is this happening to me?' she buried her head deeper into her hands and wished for everything to just be an illusion, a hallucination. 'Damn it, it isn't.' she thought to herself. Then, a rise of panic exploded and Christine's head shot up. What of Mama Valerius? Meg and Raymond?

"Oh no..." she whispered, staring out of the glass - the stars were dim and seemed to be mocking at her bad luck. "This is bad..._really _bad..." She leaped up and dashed to the door, only to find it still locked. Feeling even more doomed, she glanced at the window - was it possible? Should she try to do it?

* * *

**E/N : Well, thank you for all your reviews! But I'm ending this fanfiction.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Bah, just kidding! Keke~~ Anyways, I would just like to 'say' this : this story is INSPIRED by 'I Belong To You'. **


	6. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE :**

Okay, I'll just get straight to the point.

Due to one review that caught my attention, I'll be making Erik a bit more...anti-social and all negative things will be placed into his already-crazy personality. Yup, and Christine will be a bit more stubborn and rebellious, along with aggressive. I mean, the summary did tell you all that so that shouldn't be surprising. And forgive me for my incorrect spelling of 'anesthetic', I'm a bit blur at times.

Happy...reading?


	7. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 :**

**_Modern-Day : Pavement_  
**

There it was. The sparkly white rectangular shape and long strings was on the red dusty ground that had been trampled by the feet of many strangers. Erik kneel(ed) down and picked it up before swiftly stuffing it in his waist-coat's pocket. Just as he was heading back to his waiting Jaguar and stood silently, he paused and turned his head to face Christine's house.

It was a mansion. True, Valerius was a wealthy woman. Yet she was always busy with meetings and many other business affairs, leaving her little time to spend with her adoptive daughter - Christine. 'Pity. She deserves so much attention.' Erik thought, deciding to stop by a 24/7 cafe. Perhaps he should get some caffeine and cupcakes for his dear Christine. He knew how much she adored those little pieces of useless junk food.

* * *

**_Modern-Day : Erik's House - Christine's Bedroom_**

"I'm so going to get myself killed if I do this ridiculous idea," Christine muttered to herself as she tore the bed-sheets of the soft, white mattress. It was crazy, yes, but absolutely necessary if she was to get away from this mad-man who always wore black and his half-mask. 'Who cares what's underneath that piece of plastic? I'm getting out of here!'

After rolling the sheets into a long white 'string', she walked speedily towards the windows and froze. There were no railings or open gaps! Her plan had failed when it had just only begun! Christine groaned loudly and gasped softly when she heard the door at the first floor opening. He was back. The nutcase who kidnapped her was back into the house.

"Shit..." She ran back to to the bed and quickly placed the sheets over it again. Ever since she was a young girl, whenever Valerius would return back from work, Christine would always hurriedly clean up things she had either played with. Or destroyed. So it wasn't surprising that she managed to place the bed-sheets within a nano-second before a soft knock sounded from the door. Christine sat at the edge of the bed and yelled.

"Come in you stu-, Mr Stoker," she breathed a sigh of relief. Thank goodness the word 'stupid' did not manage to leave her lips. Erik entered, carrying a brown paper bag where a sweet and bitter aroma drifted from it. 'Coffee? And cupcakes?' she stared confusingly as the drinks and food was placed out on the small, round glass table beside the bed. How on earth did he know her favorite food and drink? 'Uh no, he's a creepy stalker,'

"Thanks?" she said and Erik glanced at her, making her jump slightly. His amber eyes seemed to be yellow now, a very flaming sort of yellow. Without another word, he turned and left the room, closing the door behind him. Obviously, he locked it. Christine groaned even louder than before and glared at the food, not caring on how tempting it was to just slosh it and cram it into her growling stomach. Picking one baked cupcake which was chocolate-filled with sprinkled with rainbow colors, she hesitantly sniffed it. Was there any rat poison dripped onto it? She had a very clear view on how her death would be. 'Me, lying on this soft floor, choking and gasping desperately for a whiff of oxygen. Then, I die.'

"Well, at least _this _isn't poisoned. But I'm sure that the rest is," she grumbled, swallowing the last mouthful of that delicious treat. She had to admit, she loved the cupcakes and the coffee. Taking another sip from the steaming brown liquid, she looked for the bag but realized that Erik had taken it out. 'Pfft, at least let me see which cafe sells this...' she thought, placing the tall paper cup of coffee back onto the table. What should she do now? Sleep, read or sleep or read? 'I take read.'

Pushing herself off her resting place, she walked towards a tall bookshelf that seemed to be stocked with thousands of books. Her eyes popped out like aliens - most of them were her favorites and the rest were the books that she said that she wished to read!

"This guy is..."" she broke off as a knock made its way again.

"Yes?" she called, her voice shaking a bit. How did Erik know her favorite books? And food? Plus, he knew that she loved modern furniture. 'No wonder this room looks so expensive and urban...' she thought, grimacing. This insane man used to be her _teacher? _

"Before you start cursing me or calling me a stalker," a smooth and calm voice said. "Watch what sort of words you use, Christine." That. Was. It. Christine dashed to the door and banged it with a large amount of force that she saved to use it on pedophiles.

"Damn you, old man!" she yelled angrily, "You freaking stalker! See? I can use whatever bloody words I like!"

Silence.

"I am only 24, Christine."

"I don't care!" she screamed. Silence...and more silence. Christine breathed in deeply - first time she had ever cursed a person. Yea, she did it mentally but never out-loud. Unfortunately, Erik was the first to receive this treatment. Was he gone? Should be. Christine swallowed and suddenly got worried - was he furious now? Perhaps she was going to be punished by a little girl being scolded by her parents. She ran a hand through her hair and shook her head - this is crazy. 101% crazy. She needed to get help. Not for her cursing, but to escape. She looked around wildly, hoping to find a fax machine or any electronic devices around. None.

"So, I am being held prisoner..." she confirmed and took in a deep amount of cool air from the air-conditioner. "Fine, I'll be the most difficult prisoner the world has ever seen..."

* * *

**E/N : *Phew* Sure, Erik isn't so much of anti-social and...mysterious like in the novel but I'll try my best to suit that personality into him.**


End file.
